A Fate Worse Than Death Chapter 1
by SlyPrincessBreezie
Summary: Harry and Hermione know what they are doing is wrong yet they cannot help themselves. They feel that they are trapped in their situations and do not know how to survive without each other.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DO NOT OWN NOR DO I MAKE A PROFIT THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. IT IS ALL WRITTEN IN PURE FANTASY AND FUN

AN: This story is written for my great friend **SlytherinPrinzessin **love you girly.

Hermione Granger frowned as her fiancé danced around their new flat. Ron had been singing the same song over and over again for the last hour trying to annoy her and it was slowly working. She didn't know why she was marrying him, since she didn't love him anymore. She felt it was an obligation and continued to put off the wedding with ridiculous excuses. First she wanted to go to university so she could work in the muggle world if she pleased, then it was to receive a position at Hogwarts, which she did, but she needed to put it off until the first school year was over. That was three years prior to today. Following that one, was the need to travel Europe and America. They had fun and shared good times, but she followed with they needed their own flat. Living with Ron's parents at the burrow even though they extended into a family house was starting to suffocate her. Ginny walking around blissfully pregnant while Harry smiled wasn't helping either. She wanted Harry, like she used to want Ron and the pain was starting to kill her. Ron had continued to sing the wedding march throughout the kitchen while cooking dinner and he suddenly stopped. Hermione looked over the kitchen nook and raised an eyebrow. A red howler sat in the kitchen suddenly and Ron's face paled. He had mentioned earlier forgetting to do something and from the look he gave Hermione he remembered. Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed throughout the small flat and Crookshanks went flying under the couch.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD OWL AS SOON AS YOU ARRIVED HOME! I HAVE KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU ARE THERE AND FOR THREE HOURS I WAITED FOR AN OWL. I WILL BE ARRIVING PROMPTLY AT SEVEN. Hermione congratulations on making a head of house." The howler tore itself up and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It reminded her of the one Ron had received in their second year at Hogwarts. Hermione still hadn't recovered from her fit of giggles when the doorbell had chimed.

"Oh shut up Hermione. If she was your mother you wouldn't be laughing. Mum needs to realize we are adults." Hermione rolled her eyes and answered the door. The people on the other side weren't who she was expecting. A very pregnant Ginny and a very tired looking Harry stood on the other side.

"Hey… What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you too." Hermione asked motioning them in and escorting Ginny to the couch. Ginny smiled as Ron handed her a glass of water.

"Betting mum here. She's on a rampage at the moment. Though we would warn you." Hermione burst into another fit of laughter, tears started running down her face.

Harry stared at Hermione the laughter was there and it was barely reaching her eyes. He couldn't understand why she wasn't as happy as she had been the last few years and kept meaning to ask her, but with Ginny nearing birth it was hard to get a moment alone. Harry's thoughts drifted into things he shouldn't be thinking. He pictured Hermione laying naked underneath him, glistening in sweat as he pounded every inch of him into her. He felt himself jump a little in his pants, but that didn't stop from picturing her moaning his name and gripping the sheets.

"Harry… HARRY." He heard his name being called and snapped back into the moment at hand. Ginny was giving him a questioning look and Ron looked confused as well.

"You all right mate? You looked like you were sleeping with your eyes open for a minute." Ron laughed at his own joke and Ginny shocked him with a slight hex.

"He probably was. He doesn't sleep much anymore. Between nightmares and trying to help me get comfortable at night he spends most of it awake." Hermione's head shot up and gave him a quizzical look.

"Nightmares? What nightmares?" Harry turned a slight pink color mostly at his fantasy he just had, and shrugged.

"The night I destroyed Voldemort. I don't understand why, but it's been haunting me lately." Ron's faced dropped at the mention of Voldemort's name. Hermione sat up straighter and Ginny's eyes showed concern, like they always do. Harry started to feel guilty about the dirty thoughts he was having about his soon to be sister-in-law. Ginny loved him so much, and she made him happy, but he was just not happy in general and felt he needed a change. He felt stuck in his life and it was starting to haunt him just as much as Voldemort did while he was still in school.

"Harry, that isn't good you know." Hermione got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen to start cooking supper. The conversation lulled in the other room, but Hermione was no longer listening, her brain had taken over while she mechanically made Chicken Alfredo with homemade garlic bread.

Hermione flicked her wand in the preparation of the meal, her eyes flicked over to see Harry's profile. She examined his facial structure and pictured herself wrapping her fingers in his thick hair while placing light kisses all over his face until she met his lips. He laughed and trailed kisses down her neck and her collar bone, stripping off her button up blouse. His lips continued their trip from her collar bone to her breasts. Ron entered the kitchen and touched her shoulder, she jumped and the bowl in the air clattered on the ground.

"Sorry babe, were you thinking?" Hermione blazed red with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she was dreaming about having sex with Harry. Her womanhood was throbbing and wet. The doorbell rang once again. Hermione tried to regain her composure as she heard Ginny speaking with her mother in the doorway.

"Bloody hell, muggles are everywhere! You two couldn't pick a flat closer to us or you know other magical people." Ron's ears turned red while he was berated from his mother. She seemed a lot grumpier since they had moved. Hermione knew that it wasn't the muggles bothering Mrs. Weasley, it was the fact that she was feeling pushed out after they moved. Hermione wished she could disappear into a shower or her bed and relieve the aching feeling she was having. She quickly exited the kitchen, with a trail of food following her to set table.

Dinner was eventful, Mrs. Weasley did all the talking, well mostly complaining about the new flat and how Ron has moved so far from home. She worried about Ginny eating enough and pestered Hermione about when she was going to start planning the wedding. Hermione's mind began to wonder again as Mrs. Weasley continued to talk about whatever popped in her mind. Harry watched Hermione's face change with each thought, her skin slickened slightly and her cheeks grew rosy. Her eyes glossed over and he wanted to be the reason her body was hot and bothered. He continued to watch her, zoning out the entire table and let his mind wand to wanting his hands all over her body and her moaning his name.

"Hermione, I mean a fall wedding would be absolutely beautiful and the soft reds and golden colors would accent your look beautifully." Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at the table. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down.

"Please excuse me, I'm not feeling well." Hermione quickly exited to the bedroom and slammed the door. Hopping into the cold shower she closed her eyes and concentrated on everything but Harry Potter. A knock on the bathroom door startled her and she grew angry. Since moving in with Ron Weasley she has not had one moment to herself and even now standing in the shower he was just inches from her and her anger rose more.

"Hermione are you okay?" It was Ginny on the other side of the door, not Ron. She was slightly relieved than extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit sick. I'll be out in a few minutes." Ginny padded softly back out of the room leaving Hermione to herself.

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Mrs. Weasley scolded him from the table. Ron looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know she was fine earlier." Ginny raised her eyebrow at her mother.

"Mum what makes you think she's pregnant?" Ron looked shocked and looked at his sister, his best friend, than his mother.

"Wait you think she's… mum no she's not." The frown fully flattened out as she stared at him.

"Really, just randomly getting sick and you think she isn't. You two aren't even married yet, and I knew you two moving in was a bad idea. I'm going to tell your father. We will see you later."

Hermione exited her room and walked into the living to see everyone except Harry had left. She stared at him and turned around towards the kitchen to see if she missed them as she walked out.

"Where is everyone?" She asked sitting in her favorite reading chair. Crookshanks jumped into her lap and purred.

"Molly thinks you're pregnant and went off in a huff to tell Arthur, Ginny followed to get her to stop spreading rumors and Ron didn't know what else to do except follow her to calm her down. I offered to stay to explain where everyone went." Hermione nodded and her inners heated up. She was finally alone with Harry and she couldn't explain why she was so happy. She wanted to jump into his arms and start undressing him.

Harry stared at her in the arm chair petting her cat from school. Her hair curling softly as it dried around her face and her clothes clinging to her soft body. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and claim her for his but he didn't know how she would take it. He stood to leave, the thoughts betraying him and frustrating him. Hermione stood as he did about to offer tea, she didn't know what to do or say with everything going on. Harry stepped towards her and grabbed her arms as she swayed slightly. Hermione looked up at him and just stared into his eyes her mind and body going crazy with emotions and inproper thoughts. Harry leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips and Hermione moaned slightly and leaned into the kiss. Passion exuding from each pore of her body, she pinched herself slightly to see if she had fallen asleep and quickly pulled away panting. It really happened. She kissed Harry and wanted to do it again.

"I… I'm sorry." Harry whispered breathlessly. Hermione shook her head trying to clear it and nodded.

"It's… okay. I shouldn't have kissed you back." Her chest heaved heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Harry watched it rise and fall and shook his head.

"I want you Hermione." She nodded and rushed towards him, dragging him to her bedroom.

"I want you too." She pulled his shirt over his head and ran kisses from his neck down his chest and towards his lower region. She unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled his jeans and knickers down. She looked at his throbbing cock and smiled evilly. Running her hands over his body she gripped him and felt him stir in her hand. Using just the tip of her tongue, she flicked the tip and his member jumped. She took him into her mouth and slowly started to take him in and out, feeling him grow and stir in her mouth. She hummed and grazed her teeth slightly coming to the tip and Harry ripped her off throwing her on the bed. He stripped her quickly and buried his face between her thighs. His hands found her breasts and his fingers swiftly started massaging her nipples. His tongue moved in circles in and out of her, making her grow wetter with each flick. He nipped at her clit and teased it with her tongue making her cry out in pleasure as she had starting to build towards an orgasm. He licked his way up her torso to each breast. His bit and nipped each nipple into a taught peak before positioning himself between her legs. Gripping her thighs he quickly thrust himself into her, starting out hard and slow before she gripped his arms and whimpered for him to go faster. He complied quickening his pace, he hit her spot and she came immediately, moaning loudly and bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. He was surprised at how quickly she came and paused long enough for her to flip him on to his back. Straddling him and bringing him deeper into her she slowly started to grind him deeper into her. He gripped her hips and lifted her completely off of him before slamming her back onto him. She squealed in glee as he did it again. She helped and brought herself to climax three more times, before he came with her the last time. He was surprised when she moved quickly to his cock and sucked him as he came, she swallowed each drop making him cum harder. He gripped her hair and shoved her farther down, making her take all of him in her mouth. He pulled out and sat on the bed, watching her body glow with the aftersex.

"Hermione…" he said breathlessly than stood getting dressed. He kissed her forehead and left. Hermione just sat on the floor not thinking or moving. She didn't know what time it was when she finally stood but her body ached everywhere. She remembered when she and Ron used to have sex like that and picked up her clothes throwing them on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. Finally she crawled into bed where she cried herself to sleep. She knew what she had done was wrong and that it could never happen again. Finally she slept, her subconscious keeping her in and out of dreams of getting caught, and others where they ran away.

That was the last night she heard from Harry…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL THINGS WERE WRITTEN IN FUN AND FANTASTY

The party was in full swing by midnight. Everyone was laughing and singing ready to bring in the new year. Hermione's eyes scanned the guests, her eyes darting from each face to the next. She was starting to lose hope she would spot him again, and felt herself fiddling with her drink. George bounced up next to her with a new glass and from what she could tell dragging someone reluctantly behind him.

"HERMIONE GRANGER ALMOST WEASLEY. Look who I found hiding in the back." Harry slowly moved out from behind him and gave a sheepish grin. Hermione chuckled slightly feeling the relief was through her and the sight of his eyes on her. She felt the apex in her thighs immediately start to moisten. Thoughts and memories of his hands on her body when their eyes met. They hadn't spoken to each other since the night in Hermione's flat had gotten serious and out of control. George strolled away with Penelope Clearwater chatting away about the newest Joke he wanted to add to his shop. Harry stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat to speak.

"Hey… um… I haven't seen you around the burrow lately." Hermione nodded and downed the drink George had brought her.

"Yeah… I've been avoiding you… I mean the house… cause Ginny is moody and what not." She flustered a bit and shook her head. "Um.. where is she?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked around.

"I don't know, last I saw her she was gushing to Luna how happy she is to be pregnant." Hermione scanned the room and didn't see her or Luna.

"Look about what happened at my flat…" Harry raised his hand to stop her and motioned to the balcony.

"I don't want to talk about that around everyone." She nodded and followed him outside where there was one other couple snogging on the far side. "Look I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened." Hermione nodded reluctantly.

"I didn't mind. I was feeling suffocated and couldn't stop thinking about you." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Trust me I know what you mean." She smiled knowing she wasn't the only one. "So why has Ron been staying at the burrow lately?"

"I don't know, said something about distance and left. I live there alone pretty much. He comes home to shower and grab clean clothes than leaves again. For a while I thought he found out…" She sighed and sat down.

"How's Ginny?" Harry nodded and shrugged.

"I don't know. She isn't talking to me unless it's yelling at everyone she sees. Molly says it's normal in the last part of pregnancy." Hermione chuckled slightly and looked around. Ron was striding towards them looking sheepish and guilty. Hermione flicked her head slightly at him.

"Hey Hermione can we talk? Harry your wife is ready to go I think." He pointed to Ginny who was near tears in a chair. Harry waved good bye and walked over to her.

"Well…" Hermione asked opening the door to the flat they shared. "You haven't actually spoken to me or looked at me over the last month; why Ronald? Why now do you want to speak to me?" Hermione crossed her arms and sat in her favorite armchair.

"Yeah that's what I want to talk about. I owe you a million apologies and a million more requests for forgiveness." She stared as his ears matched his hair. "My mum you know, flipped out thinking you were pregnant and decided it was best that until we were married we didn't share a flat. And you know my mum scares me so I agreed. I just felt that telling you would prove I'm weak… Then Ginny yelled at me for being there instead of here and that no one bothered to tell you or see you and that you probably felt pushed out of the family with my sudden disappearance." Hermione's frown depended the more his explanation went on. She finally shook her head and held up her hand for him to stop talking.

"You left without a word said nothing to me because of your mum… I don't know if I want to marry you Ron, if she can do simply by one dinner how do I know you won't go running after were married." Ron looked shocked and Hermione felt relieved by finally telling him she didn't want to get married. She instantly regretted it though. She did love him but she didn't know if she wanted to marry him. Ron walked toward her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione I love you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel betrayed or left out. Please don't do this, but I cannot stay." He gave her a swift kiss and left before she could say anything else. Hermione threw a pillow at the door hoping it would make a difference. The door opened and she thought he changed his mind. Harry Potter walked through the door.

"Ginny told me to come check on you. That Ron was supposed to tell you why he hasn't been around." Hermione nodded angerly.

"He does whatever mummy tells him to whether or not it is going to hurt someone else. Ugh, I am just so sick of my life having to go the way Molly tells Ron it needs to be." Harry nodded, he knew what she was talking about. Molly has gone extra protective since the battle of Hogwarts and the day Harry officially killed Voldemort. He walked over and took her in his arms. Hermione wanted this so badly she missed having him hold her. It may have only been once but she really missed the closeness of him. She looked up at him and he leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back, softly at first than she let the hunger and pain take over and it made her want him even more. Harry slowly ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms pulling Hermione closer to him. He swiftly started unzipping her dress throwing it over the couch, her matching red lingerie making him stiff by looking at her. He slowly started to place kisses on every inch of her exposed skin, starting with her forehead and moving down to her ankles. The strapped heels acting as a guide for Harry to know it is time to go back up. He ran his hands up her legs stopping at the red and black laced boy shorts. He loved the way they looked on her, and slowly slid them off. Wordlessly she stepped out of her panties and was surprised her bra disappeared. Surprising herself with the thought Harry was getting better at wordless spells. He lifted her to her bedroom and laid her down. He started to remove her heels and ceased, he wanted her with her heels on.

Hermione wiggled underneath his touch as he continued to rub her legs slowly and left a trail of kisses in their wake. She inhaled deeply the closer to her throbbing apex he got, her body anticipated his touch there and her mind and body longed for attention solely for her. She felt a quick nip and lick on her clit and moaned instantly. There he was and she was ready, he started drawing the alphabet and humming with his tongue on her center and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. He continued to move his tongue swiftly in and out and had his fingers join deeply into her depths as he watched her wiggle and moan. He grinned quickened his pace. She continued to grow moist around him and was building to climax when he stopped suddenly. She looked down at him, a want forming in her eyes at him. He flicked his tongue and she shuddered. Quickly he placed himself between her legs and thrust once into her. He let himself settle deep inside her as he felt her walls clamp up in a sudden orgasm. She was squirting her juices around his member deep inside her, and he pulled out to shove quickly back into her. He continued this slow pace until she cam again. She pulled him closer to her to take him deeper inside of her and started to kiss his neck and gripped her hands in his hair as he continued to make love to her. She moaned as he brought her again to climax.

"Hermione…" Harry muttered, she felt him starting to grow harder inside her and she brought her hips to his with every slow hard thrust.

"Oh Harry…" She moaned as the tempo grew faster and harder with each thrust. She met each thrust with an enthusiasm to bring herself to go with him. Finally when neither could take it anymore, Hermione and Harry came together, each moaning each other's name in bliss whispers. Harry kissed Hermione as he came inside of her. She met his kiss with enthusiasm as he rolled to her side and cuddled into her. She snuggled into his arms, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione stretched and looked over to the other side of the bed. Harry was sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to wake him. She slowly crawled out of bed and headed towards the shower. She let the warm water run over her body, and started to feel guilty about last night and knew they were both adults who made the decision. When she finally exited the shower she noticed a note lying on her pillow. Harry's scribbled hand writing was almost illegible.

'_Hermione,_

_Ginny's in labor, I'm heading to the magical hospital for the delivery. Sorry to have to run out without saying good bye. Thank you for last night. Hope to see you later._

_H'_

She quickly changed and left to the hospital.


End file.
